The Green Ninja/Transcript
(The Ninja have gathered on the Destiny's Bounty's deck. In another room, Kai finds the Green gi.) Cole: Earth! (He attacks what appears to be a Serpentine. Meanwhile, Kai has donned the gi.) Kai: (ecstatically) Whoo-hoo! Jay: Lightning! (He shocks the Serpentine. Kai practices fighting.) Zane: Ice! (He knocks down the Serpentine. A light goes on revealing their enemy to be a training dummy.) Nya: Good training. Your powers are getting stronger. But where's Kai? Kai: Fire! Unlock Fire! Uh, Fire go! Shoot flames! Oh, come on. Everyone else can do it. So can you. Bring heat! (The Ninja find him in front of a mirror and laugh.) Cole: Very nice. Perhaps if you tried the phrase "Fire dork," maybe it might work. Kai: (removing the mask) How long have you all been watching? Jay: The Green Ninja suit. That's awesome! Kai: Well, I was looking for some kind of clue from Sensei and then I found this. Zane: But you know only he who is foretold to face Lord Garmadon is destined to be the Green Ninja, and only he should wear the Green Ninja outfit. So Sensei would most likely be very— Kai: I know, I know. But I thought if I just tried it on, it might help me see my True Potential. It's not fair that you guys have unlocked your cool powers and I still haven't. Besides, Sensei's gone and we don't know when he's coming back — (A door opens.) Wu: Hello? I'm home. All but Kai: Sensei! (Kai goes to change back into his gi. The others greet Wu.) Wu: Ah. It's so good to be home. Zane: So glad you're back. Cole: Did you bring us anything? Jay: Oh, Sensei, have you missed a lot. Zane's a Nindroid, Nya's the mysterious Samurai, Cole's a dancer— Wu: Zane is a...what? Zane: You've been gone a while. We'll catch you up later. But you should know, all of us except for Kai have discovered our True Potential. Wu: Have you now? Where is Kai? Kai: (In his own gi) Right here. So glad you're back safe. (Garmadon comes up from behind Wu.) Aah! Sensei, behind you! (He goes to attack the Dark Lord while Zane dives to guard Wu.) Zane: (in slow motion) Sensei! Kai: Ugh! He's got four arms. Garmadon: So we meet again. Kai: He must've followed you, Sensei! Wu: Kai, stop! He is the reason I left. For so long as Pythor has Lloyd, he will be our guest. Cole: (shocked) We have to live with this guy? Zane: (shocked) But Sensei, he has four arms! Jay: Uh, must I remind you ever since he turned evil, he's been trying to get our Golden Weapons? Wu: (angered) Enough! All: Yes, Sensei. Garmadon: This isn't about the weapons. It's about my son. Wu: From here on out, you will obey me and you will respect my brother. All: Yes, Sensei. Wu: Now to the bridge. We must put our attention to more pressing matters. (They go to the bridge.) So, where are we at with the four Fangblades? Jay: Oh, Pythor's managed to take the first two, but there's still two left. Cole: And we only need one in order to prevent him from unleashing the Great Devourer. Wu: Any luck finding their whereabouts? Zane: No, but the Falcon is programmed to alert us if he sees any suspicious activity. Wu: Good. If we find the Fangblade, we find Lloyd. Kai and Nya, prepare the deck and double check the anchor. We need to be ready when we first get word of activity. Kai and Nya: Yes, Sensei. Kai: (To Garmadon) I have my eye on you. (As they leave, he grunts when he hits his head, and Wu sighs.) Wu: Jay, did you say the Falcon was...programmed? Jay: Haha. Okay, Sensei. I don't know where to start. It all started when we saw the Falcon, and then we ran after it... (His voice drowns out as Kai and Nya reach the deck.) Kai: But Nya, did you see he has four arms? Wherever Sensei found him, he's now made it possible so that he can possess all four weapons at once. I don't trust him. Not one bit. Nya: You have to remember, he's not just the Dark Lord, he's also Sensei's brother. Though he's pure evil, Sensei holds him close to his heart. Kai: That's it. Nya: What? Kai: To unlock my power. Sensei said the heart is the key. Maybe if I stand up to Lord Garmadon, I'll find my True Potential and then everyone can see I'm the Green Ninja! Ha! Nya, you are a genius! Nya: I don't quite follow your logic— Kai: No time to explain. I have to go train. If I'm gonna confront Garmadon soon, (He does a backflip.) I gotta be at the top of my game. Nya: But Sensei said he's our guest. Kai: Garmadon might've fooled Sensei, but don't think for a second I'm not keeping my eye on him. Nya, the Lord of Darkness just became our roommate! ---- (The Ninja watch Garmadon as he brushes his teeth with a dagger. At the dinner table, Kai and Cole stares at Garmadon while he eats black grubs.) Cole: What's he eating? Kai: Condensed Evil. Supposed to be low in fat. (A grub flies off his plate towards Kai who brushes it away with his fork. Sometime later, Jay, Nya, and Garmadon watches a movie.) Man: (On TV) Goodbye, my darling. (Garmadon laughs as he changes the channel.) ---- (Kai tries to pilot the Bounty during a storm.) Zane: Where's Garmadon? Kai: (Sighs) Sunbathing. (The Ninja share their bedroom with Garmadon, who disturbs them with electricity.) Kai: Do you have to do that? We're trying to sleep. (Garmadon ignores him and only laughs. Kai groans.) ---- (The Ninja, except Jay, watch as Garmadon plays a video game.) Kai: He's not even playing the game right. He's just shooting and destroying things. Zane: I've noticed when he isn't so focused on trying to turn Ninjago into his own image, he's actually quite fascinating. Cole: Sure, four arms are freakish, but all in all, he doesn't seem that bad of a guy. Kai: He might be pulling the wool over all your eyes, but not mine. He's up to something. And I'm gonna be ready for it. ---- (The Falcon records the Serpentine heading to the Fire Temple.) Kai: Garmadon, get ready to get Kai'd! Fire! (He grunts.) Wham, bam, sorry to beat you, man! Wu: (In another room) This way. Come, come. (Kai follows his voice.) I have come to understand the mysterious Samurai is no longer a mystery. Nya: Oh yeah, you heard about that. I guess I picked up a thing or two. Wu: It was foolish of me to think that a girl could not be the destined Green Ninja. (Kai peers through the window while standing on a stepstool.) Kai: (To himself) Nya's the Green Ninja? Wu: When the four weapons are laid out before the destined one, the weapons will react, revealing the identity of the Green Ninja. Nya: But, Sensei... Wu: Approach the weapons. Garmadon: What are you doing out here? Kai: Whoa! (He falls off the stepstool.) What are you doing out here? Garmadon: Evil never sleeps. Kai: Yeah, well, good never rests. Garmadon: Maybe we should take care if this right now. Kai: I was hoping you'd say that. (They push each other.) Nya: Guys, guys, what are you doing out here? Garmadon: Perhaps you should be asking Mr. Snoopy Pants that question. Nya: Kai, were you spying on me? Kai: What? No way! I was, uh, keeping watch. So are you the Green Ninja? Nya: What? Of course not. Kai: So the weapons didn't tell you. Ah, that means I still have a chance. Wu: Truth is, she never wanted to know. Nya: At first, all I wanted was to be like you, but after seeing how obsessed you've become and discovered what I could do on my own, I'm happy being a Samurai. Kai: So then who's the Green Ninja? Wu: Perhaps we will never know. (Jay comes in.) Jay: Kai, you were supposed to be in the bridge. Zane's Falcon spotted them. ---- (Everyone enters the bridge.) Nya: Looks like Pythor is at the Temple of Fire. Kai: That means the Fangblade is there. Garmadon: And Lloyd. Jay: That's the same Fire Temple where Kai and Lord Garmadon first faced off. Kai: If my memory serves me correct, I'd say one of us cheated back when we last fought. Garmadon: And I remember someone needing their Sensei to save them. Cole: Guys! For the sake of the Fangblade and Lloyd, can we please just get along? Nya: Since the last time we've been there, it looks like the volcano has grown unstable. The place is a powder keg just waiting to blow up. This will be a highly combustible environment. Jay: Oh, great. Just what I like. Fighting armed and deadly snakes in a highly combustible environment about to blow up! Wu: We will do what we must. Zane: Yes, Sensei. But where are our weapons? Kai: And why is Lord Garmadon not here? (He leaves the bridge.) Wu: Kai! (Kai slides down the stair railing to the lower deck and enters a room to find Garmadon holding the Weapons.) Kai: (angrily) I knew I couldn't trust you, you thief! Garmadon: Foolish child. I look forward to teaching you a lesson. Kai: This ends now! Garmadon: Indeed! Kai: Ninja, go! (They hit each other.) I'm alive. I'm alive! Garmadon: You need to be taught a lesson! Nya: Kai? You in here? (Kai locks the door.) What are you doing? Kai: (pressed against the door) Discovering my True Potential! Jay: Unh! The door won't budge! Nya: Kai thinks he'll unlock his power if he stands up to Lord Garmadon. Zane: Why would he think that? Nya: 'Cause he thinks he's the Green Ninja! Cole: Well, if we don't open this door soon, I think he's gonna be mincemeat. Stand back! (He activates his True Potential.) Earth. (He breaks the door down, but Kai had already defeated Garmadon.) Kai: I defeated him. I did it! Are my eyes glowing? Did I unlock my powers? Is this my True Potential? Argh! Why isn't it working? Wu: Because you cannot defeat someone who allowed himself to be defeated. Garmadon: I wasn't going to hurt you, boy. I was only fetching your weapons. Kai: But you were trying to steal them! Wu: (Stoic) I asked him to get them. Perhaps it is best you do not reach your True Potential, or else someone could get hurt. Cole: Way to go, hero. Nya: Oh. Poor thing. Let me help you. Garmadon: Yes. Poor thing. (Kai clenches his fists when the ship suddenly stops.) Cole: Sounds like we've finally reached our destination. ---- (Everyone disembarks and observe their destination.) Cole: The Fire Temple. Nya: (on the Bounty, using the Falcon as communication) The volcano seems to be on the verge of eruption, guys. All recent indicators tell me that this place is becoming increasingly fragile. Even the smallest rupture can make the whole thing go off. Wu: Then we must not use our weapons. (Everyone but Kai puts their weapons away.) Nya: Kai. Kai: (Sighs before sheathing his sword)) Yeah, yeah. No Fire Sword. But only because I wouldn't want anything to prevent us from getting that Fangblade. Garmadon: Or my son. Wu: There. The Serpentine must be inside the inner core. From here on out, we travel by shadows. Garmadon: It's the only way I know how. (The group rushes down the tunnel to the base of the volcano, where the Serpentine are digging on a pillar.) Jay: There's Lloyd. (The young boy is being held in a cage.) Garmadon: (Gasps) Son. Pythor: Huh? (He notices the digger hit something.) Out of my way, fool! (He pulls out his prize.) The third Fangblade is ours! (They cheer, but Pythor sees the Ninja in the Blade's reflection.) Ninja? Attack! Wu: Light as a leaf. Attack like there is no tomorrow. Jay: Wind! (He releases a gale from his hand before attacking.) Zane: Ice! (Kai notices he's surrounded and brings out his weapon, but the volcano reacts to its power.) Nya: Kai, the weapon is compromising our safety. Kai: I will do what I must. Pythor: Let's get out of here! But not before we leave them with a parting gift. Boys? (The Constrictai dig up some holes.) Zane: They're making the volcano unstable. Jay: Any minute this place is gonna blow. We have to get out of here. Garmadon: Not without my son. Lloyd: Dad! Pythor: Argh, lose the boy! (They drop the cage near some rising lava.) Lloyd: Dad! Garmadon: Lloyd! (He saves Lloyd just as the cage bottom melts.) Lloyd: Dad. (They hug.) Garmadon: Son. (Kai rushes past them.) Kai: (Determined) The Fangblade's mine! Cole: Come back. It's too dangerous. The whole place is going to explode! Kai: Then I better be quick! (He manage to get the Fangblade out of Pythor's grasp though it falls near the lava.) Skales: Hurry, we must leave here at once. (They do so before the entrance is blocked. Kai leaps down to the Fangblade.) Jay: Leave it, Kai! It's not worth your life! Kai: Not without that Fangblade! Lloyd: But what about Kai? Kai? (The ground under him breaks.) Garmadon: No! Lloyd! Lloyd: Dad! Dad! I'm sinking! Kai: It, unh, won't budge. (He drops the Fangblade on a rock.) Wu: We have to get out of here, or else none of us will get out of here. Garmadon: But my son! (They leave, and the entrance is blocked by rocks.) Kai: Come on, why won't my power unlock? Lloyd: Kai! Help me! (Kai looks at Lloyd, then at the Fangblade before coming to a decision. He gets to Lloyd.) Kai: Come on. Let's get out of here. Lloyd: But the Fangblade. Kai: Forget it. This place is coming apart. Ninja, go! (He uses Spinjitzu to leap from ledge to ledge but they are surrounded by lava geysers.) Garmadon: Lloyd! Lloyd! (They leave on the Bounty and the volcano explodes.) Nya: Kai. Garmadon: Son. (A ball of fire shoots out of the volcano. It's soon revealed to be Kai and Lloyd flying back to the Bounty.) Jay: It's Kai! He's found his True Potential! (Rhe two land; Kai removes his mask and gives a look of understanding to Wu before his power diminishes and he passes out. The Bounty takes off for open skies.) ---- (In the bridge, everyone watches the Garmadons have a proper reunion.) Lloyd: Dad? Is it really you? Garmadon: It is, son. Lloyd: Dad? Why do you have four arms? Cole: He's gonna be okay. (The Ninja cheer.) Garmadon: Thank you, Kai. Zane: But how did you survive? How did you discover the key to unlocking your powers? Kai: I knew when I had to make a choice. I wanted the Fangblade so badly, to prove I was good enough to become the Green Ninja. But then I figured it out. All of my training to become the best Ninja wasn't in preparation to become the Green Ninja. It was... to protect him. (He looks at Lloyd while everybody else catches on to what he means.) Lloyd: What? What is everybody looking at me for? Nya: That means... (She, Kai and Cole bring the weapons in front of Lloyd, and they react by levitating and emitting green lightning.) Wu: Lloyd is the Green Ninja. I had thought it would be one of you, but it was him the whole time. It all makes sense. Not only have you four been chosen to protect the Golden Weapons, but also to protect the Chosen One. (The weapons fall to the floor.) Garmadon: That means... Wu: The battle lines have been drawn, brother. Sadly, our family has only become more divided. Brother versus brother, and now, son versus father. (The group develops looks of sadness when Jay breaks the silence.) Jay: Hehe, this is heavy and all, but whatever happened to the Fangblade!? ---- (At the Temple, Pythor spots the Fangblade flowing in the lava. He grabs it with his Anacondrai Staff.) Pythor: Ah, it's so beautiful. Cool and clean it off, boys. Because we've only got one more to go. (He laughs evilly as two Venomari whimpers from touching the hot Fangblade.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:2012 Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Episodes